House of Eternal Moon
by House of Eternal Night
Summary: Place Outside of the Manga! She caught his eyes as soon as he walked into the clearing. He had startled her when she least expected him. Now in a time of war and chaos can love bloom with the two or is it lost. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- *Alternate Cannon* During the Heian Era the House of the Immortal Moon and the House of the Rising sun were in an all-out feud for blood until the elders decided to mate two of their children: Inu no Taisho and Akiko together they begot Sesshomaru the Killing Perfection. While in the North the House of the Eternal Night all but two of the Royal Family is killed. Ichiro escaped with this baby sister Kagome and they're forced to flee to a monastery in the land in-between all the lands where no one can find them. When as a young pup Sesshomaru stumbles across a young Kagome at a pond a visible imprint is left on both, will they find each other or be lost to worlds not yet known.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any of Inuyasha's characters. Any made up characters that were not in the manga are of my own imagination.

_Prologue-_

"_My Lord, congratulations, my lady has now bore you a daughter," the midwife said as she came out of the birthing room to see her Lord, a large black inu youkai, pacing back and forth. He was built tall standing at about seven foot, with long blackish blue hair that was tied back in a low tail at the base of his neck. His eyes always startled her, for though they were a cold grey if you stared into them long enough you could see little flashes of color, like that of a storm. He nodded to the midwife before walking into the room where his life-mate High Priestess Chouko was resting with the newest edition to their family. _

"_My Lord, may I present you with your daughter," he heard the melodious voice of his mate say as she handed him their child. He cradled her, not believing how small she was, even smaller than when Ichiro had been born. He knew his son would be disappointed that he wasn't here for the birth of his sibling, but patrols needed to be done and Ichiro's grooming was almost complete. _

"_She's beautiful my mate. Her name shall be Kagome. This Takehiko is pleased," Takehiko pronounced before settling down next to his mate and kissed her on the temple. Chouko rested her head on her lover's shoulder gazing down at the life that she just gave birth to. She was perfect in her eyes, and though she was another full breed of black inu youkai she felt priestess powers running in her veins. She would be a powerful spit fire to deal with, of that Chouko was certain of. _

_~*~In the West*~*_

_Akiko was walking in her gardens that her mate had allowed her to put in. She was content as she held her son in her arms. Sesshomaru, she couldn't detest the name more, but she wasn't about to argue with Katsuo. She was happy even though that this was arranged and neither of them loved each other they were friendly though. "Mom," her century year old pup said tapping her arm._

"_Yes my sweet, Sessho," asked Akiko smiling down at him, she couldn't help but laugh when he pointed to the ground, signalling he was ready to be release from the hug she had him in. Today was her one day to spend with her son without studies interrupting, she sat under a Sakura tree that was one of her favorites and watched as her son started animatedly talking to her about what he knew. _

_Saddened she knew that soon he would grow stronger and he wouldn't want to spend with her that much anymore. _

"_My lady," one of her handmaidens came and bowed down to her. "We have received word that you're to travel home as your father was killed in battle. Our Lord said that you are to go immediately and he and Prince Sesshomaru will follow in two sun rises. Hearing this news Akiko bid her son goodbye and rushed to see her family, forming an orb light and dashing off. _

_~*~*Up North~*~*_

"_My Lord, I came across a group of bandits this time around on my patrol. They were easily dispatched of and taken care of," Ichiro said kneeling before his father. He was now fifteen centuries old and at the age where his father took control of the Northern lands bringing the House of the Eternal Night to power. Ichiro took after his father in look, long blackish blue hair, cold calculating grey eyes that felt as if they could create coldness in one's soul. He was shorter than his father standing only at six foot four inches, but was lean and muscular. _

"_Rise my son, you did well." Takehiko stated. As soon as Ichiro rose he felt something tackling his leg. Looking down he smiled as he saw his sister attached to his leg. She had the same grey eyes as him and their father, but hers were warm and inviting, as if sending one on a journey of safety. Her hair came from a recessive gene they believe though, for it was pure white with black underlying it, she had it twisted back into a braid interweaving the two colors. _

"_Kagome come back here! We've not finished with your lesson," he heard his mother exclaim as she came around the corner. She stopped when she saw her son. "Welcome home dearest Ichiro, I hope all went well?" Ichiro nodded his head to her before there was a large crash heard at the castle walls. Takehiko started growling._

"_Ichiro take Kagome and go to the temple your mother had trained at. Your mother and I will be there as soon as we can. Don't stop for anything just run! Chouko, my koi, lead them to the tunnel that will get them out of here quickly!" _

_Chouko bowed to her mate before grabbing her son's hand as he picked up his little sister. She led him quickly down corridors into one he'd never been to before. He'd been told it was off limits to everyone but his father and mother. "Oka-san, why are we going down here this is a forbidden corridor." _

"_Hush my son, it's only forbidden to keep its secrets from the outside world. Your father and I wanted to keep this place safe guarded in case something like this happened. Now hurry along," she replied ushering him into a small room. She picked up a two provisionary packs that were ready to go and told her son to put them on while she held her daughter. "My sweet little angel, you're still so young, but you will be brave and you will have great importance. Your brother is still young but old enough to protect you. Goodbye my darling." She placed a kiss upon her forehead giving her a second symbol. It wove into her star marking symbolizing her as an heir to the North, entangled with the star was a pure white bolt of lightning. This signified that her daughter was her heir and now contained most of her power. _

_She handed her daughter back to her son and walked over to the far wall. "When you leave here I want you to run as fast as you can and whatever you do, don't look back. When you reach the monastery they will ask who sent you, tell them that it was Chouko and Takehiko, Lord and Lady of the North and that Chouko sends her regards to all the priests and priestesses. They should allow you entry easily now go!" With that the wall sprung open and Ichiro dashed off into the night doing exactly as his mother said. _

_After a while he was amazed that his sister hadn't made any words, when he glanced down at her he saw her eyes were closed tightly. He smiled and thought 'Sleep well little sister for nothing we know is going to be the same ever again.' _


	2. Chapter 2

_**kmc27: Sorry I thought I'd clarified how old she had been. I know the prologue wasn't that long but it had just been to give you a bit of a background to the characters. Now that I reread it I could of done more of Sesshomaru, but with that little information it gives me the ability to have him open up to Kagome in later chapters. As for your question Kagome was about 1-2 centuries, around 4 years old for a human. So she was a toddler. **_

_**To any readers thank you and I have a whole lot planned for this story and hope that you enjoy it.**_

Chapter One-

Ichiro stood at the top of the stairs looking down at his sister. She was a young woman in society's eyes now, just entering into the age where a man could come and ask for her hand. Several already had asked and each had received the same answer a glowering look and growl from the male. It had been ten centuries since the day that his home had been destroyed and taken over by an over power hungry demon named Naraku. Ichiro fully intended on claiming back their parent's land but he was waiting to make sure Kagome stayed safe.

He remembered that day all too clearly. He would sit for hour on end at the walls of the monastery waiting for his parents to show up. That was until young little Kagome came up to him crying. Concerned he asked her what's wrong. _'Oka and Outa are gone. I miss them.'_ Those words rang in his mind to this day.

He remembered the soldier that found him only to tell him a message and then pass away. The anguish he felt never went away. Focusing back on the present he watched how Kagome moved with an ancient grace that was taught to her since she was brought here. She was ready to be tested by him and declared an heir to the North. They were the royal family; he was always receiving words from loyal generals planning the uprising to gain back their land.

He watched as Kagome landed what would have been a final hit before her sensei bowed in defeat to her. She let out a big smile and looked up to him to see if she had his approval. He nodded his head to her before turning to go back to the business he had to attend to.

Kagome saw her brother's nod and became quite happy. She knew that he was stressed; she wasn't a High Priestess for nothing. "Sensei, may I ask a question?"

"You just have young one but I will permit you another."

"Why does Otōto wish to not speak with me? He watches me train every day, sends away any possible suitor that comes here, but yet when I try to talk to him, he can't look at me. Am I a horrible disgrace to my family's heritage? Have I let my mother down in any way? You were her trainer, have I done something wrong," Kagome asked with a sad tone in her eyes and voice.

"Young one, there has been nothing you've done wrong, I made a vow when your mother was young to train any and all heirs she bore that had the power of a priest or priestess. You have been the only one, and as such my time here is growing short. But know that she would be very proud of you if she could see you today. Your brother is still struggling with his grief he was fully grown when you were born and as such knew your parents well. Their deaths hit him hard," the sensei replied. "Why don't you go to the hot springs in the woods just beyond the wall. I know it's your favorite."

Kagome's mood immediately picked up when she heard that and she took off to her room to gather her supplies. While she was in there a fellow priestess walked in. "My lady, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Silly Midoriko you know as well as I that you are on the same footing as I am. You've even got a reputation bigger than one I could ever hold. My dearest friend, would you like to join me for a bath in the hot springs," Kagome asked smiling at her longtime friend. It was true Midoriko wouldn't live as long as she, but she'd been the only one here to even try to talk to her when she first came here.

"No Kagome. I came to say that I was headed off to a village. I will be going to live with the Slayer's village. They are in need of a priestess and I've learned all that I can from here, but how could I leave without telling you goodbye," Midoriko responded. Kagome dropped her items and drew her friend into a hug. "I'll correspond when I can, and try to convince your brother to come see me."

"Let's walk out together."

Midoriko nodded and Kagome gathered her items once again. As they walked out of the doors that locked them in to their own world the two hugged once again before parting paths. Kagome went to the hot springs and quickly undressed before sliding into the water. It felt like she just entered heaven. Only when she was clean did she let silent tears roll down her face in a goodbye to her friend, who she knew she probably wouldn't see again.

Finally after she'd cried for a good few minutes, Kagome got out of the water and pulled on some robes that her sensei had given her. He said that they were special robes that her mother wore during her training and they led her to her mate. She smelled it as she settled by the grass. She swore she sometimes smelt her mother on the outfit.

It was similar to the priestesses outfit, but still different. Her mother had designed it herself. The sleeves flowed out from the elbows, but going upwards it was form fitting to the skin, moving with her as though it were her skin. The shirt was a style she'd never seen, but loved immediately. The top line plunged down showing off some of her cleavage but not enough to be risqué and the shirt was laced up with a tie in the back. Sensei said her Oka said it was a corset, whatever that was. The hakamas were a black contrasting with the white shirt. And it was form fitting all the way down to the boots that she wore.

Suddenly a noise to her left made her stand and whip out one of her arrows, pulling her bow tight. But she didn't expect what came crashing throw the bushes.

Sesshomaru walked down the corridor of the palace, it appeared that his father had summoned him to his office. When Sesshomaru had reached maturity, his mother had left without a world. Sesshomaru scorned by this blamed his father. On the outside one could only see the sheet of ice covering his face and eyes; no one would ever be able to tell the inner turmoil.

Reaching his father's study he knocked on the door and waited for the permission to enter. "My son, this Inu no Taisho is glad that you came. I've received word from a long thought dead ally. My companion Takehiko and his mate had been overthrown and slaughtered the same night your Oka's outo passed away. I had believed their entire line to be extinct. Until I received this letter," with that Sesshomaru was handed the letter.

_Addressed to Inu no Taisho, ruler of the Western Lands and Leader of the Immortal Moon,_

_I realize this letter is more than likely overdue, however, due to making sure my sister Kagome stayed safe I could not contact any person who was known to our parents. The time has reached that Kagome is mature and can wield her power and weapons with deadly precision. It's at this time I'm asking for a meeting with you to discuss the obtaining of my Outo's lands. _

_I know that you are not obligated to my sibling and I in any way, and I fully respect if you won't receive me. _

_With the greatest of Respect_

_Ichiro, Prince and Heir to the Northern Lands and Leader of the Endless Night_

"It is this one's wish that you go and retrieve Lord Takehiko's and Lady Chouko's children and bring them to the palace of the Immortal Moon. I would love to help my friend's children regain what is rightfully theirs. You will find them located at a monastery in the center of every land. The center is claimed by no one which is why that's a safe place for them. This Inu no Taisho is giving you a heavy responsibility. Do not fail me."

With that Inu no Taisho turned and started working on other business signaling he was done with Sesshomaru. Stalking out of the study, Sesshomaru stormed down to his room to gather necessary equipment before leaving. How dare his father send him to do a pages job! He didn't care that it was for one of his old friends, if they couldn't retain their land on their own they were probably too weak to have it in the first place.

Shouldering the pack, Sesshomaru walked to the courtyard before lifting off in his cloud to find this long forgotten prince and princess. It took him several days of travel till he found it. He landed in a clearing and started walking. He came across a hot spring, and a woman with a bow and arrow pointed at him.

However, what startled him were the words that came out of her mouth.

"Who are you, and why do I know you?" They slipped from her mouth before she even had the chance to stop them. Her bow and arrow had considerably dropped.

Sesshomaru had to stop and do a double take. In front of him was possibly one of the shortest demons he'd ever seen- his father's retainer Jaken aside. She probably wouldn't even reach his shoulders. Her hair fell messily around her head, there was black and white everywhere. Her eyes made him feel a peace that he hadn't felt since he was a pup, such a calm grey they were. Her skin was an ivory color, lending nicely to her eyes and hair color. Her lips were a plump rose, and full. They were suddenly looking all too kissable.

Following down her face, led to a slender neck where her pulse would show every once in a while and then an outfit that gave little to imagination of her curves. He could already imagine her legs winding around him.

Her voice broke him out of his trance of looking her over and his eyes flashed back to her face. It was there he noticed the symbol of royalty. She was to be one of his charges. His eyes went back to their cold unfeeling view instead of the curious ones they'd been moments ago.

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho, son of Inu no Taisho, Prince to the Western Lands and Heir to the House of the Immortal Moon. I am here to collect you and your brother to take back to the Palace of the Immortal Moon."

Kagome nodded. "Follow I will lead you to Ichiro-kun." Turning she walked off towards the monastery walls. She heard the call before they could even see who was coming. Sighing she threw up a spark of power showing them it was her.

When they came to the monastery doors they were met by high priests of the temple. "Why is it that you have brought a demon to our doors High Priestess Kagome?"

"I have brought him as he has business with Prince Ichiro, Leader of the House of the Eternal Night. He is Prince Sesshomaru, heir to the Western Lands and heir to be leader of the House of the Immortal Moon. You shall let us enter."

"You may enter but the demon stays out here Prince Ichiro will have to come and vouch for this guest before he may enter." Kagome growled low in her throat before stalking towards the building her and her brother stayed at. _'Why is my word not good enough! I've trained here for nine centuries; you think they'd trust my judgment!'_

Reaching her brother's doors she knocked and opened them. "Ichiro, Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is at the doors. The priests won't let him in without your voucher." She heard his sigh as he stood from behind his desk and left the room. _'I'm sorry Ichiro.'_

'_**What do you have to be sorry for? You aren't at fault for your parents or the priests?'**_

'_Still I know Ichiro blames me. I was the one after all who shattered his world.'_

Closing off the conversation with her beast Kagome went to get their guest room and greeting room ready. They had a nice little building- it was all one story with four sleeping rooms, two studies, and a greeting room. Ichiro felt a kitchen and dining room unnecessary as they ate in the main building. Hearing the door open she knew she finished just in time as she placed a tea set on the low table and sat back waiting to serve.

Once Ichiro and Sesshomaru had entered, Kagome bowed low on her knees. "Would either of my lords require tea?" Kagome asked, just like she'd been taught.

"Hn."

"Pour some Kagome, and then remain in the room. You'll need to be here for this," Ichiro responded. Kagome, obliging, poured three cups of tea. She gave one to Sesshomaru first, showing respect for the guest, then one to Ichiro, before sitting back with her own.

"What has brought Prince Sesshomaru to this humble monastery," Ichiro started off asking.

"This Sesshomaru's sire sent him to collect one Prince Ichiro and one Princess Kagome of the Northern Lands to bring them back to the Palace of the Immortal Moon. There he wishes to discuss the reclaiming of the Northern Lands from one Naraku."

Ichiro nodded his head to Sesshomaru. "We will leave here the day after tomorrow. It will give Kagome a chance to finish any and all lesson she has left. Are you meeting with your sensei soon?"

"Hai, Otōto-kun, it's the last one of our lessons. Sensei-sama says that we're about finished and he's taught me all he can," Kagome responded. "If you'll pardon me I'm going to go and pack for the journey." With that Kagome bowed and left the room.

"She's an intriguing creature. How is it she's a priestess but a full demon," Sesshomaru asked.

"Our father mated a high Priestess." Was the only response Ichiro gave before standing and heading out. Sesshomaru sat there before standing up and following his host. When he found where he stood he saw the sight he was seeing.

Down below them with a quick pace a human couldn't see there was a mock fight going on between Kagome and the priests. There were flashes of powers battling. In a few minutes the fight finally came to an end with Kagome having her sensei in a submissive position.

Ichiro sighed before walking down the stairs. The sensei bowed to him. "She's ready Lord Ichiro. I'd say you could test her now if you so wished." Ichiro nodded before turning to his sister.

"Kagome, Princess to the Northern Lands your training has been fulfilled; as such it is time for you to face me. And I will pronounce if you are ready to become eligible in demon society's eyes for mating." With that Ichiro launched himself at her with his sword drawn. Kagome blocked the incoming attack with her own sword.

When it appeared they'd reached a stale mate Ichiro leapt back and the two started circling one another. Kagome went in for a low diagonal sweep starting by trying to hit his hip. He brought his sword down knocking hers with enough force the metal vibrated up her arm.

Kagome knew this sword couldn't keep up that type of abuse especially because it was just a training sword. That didn't stop her however as she kept up with attacking and dodging when she needed to. She almost landed a hit on Ichiro when he shattered the blade with his block and held the sword at her neck.

"Good. You have fought well and will be in need of your own proper sword. We'll stop along the way to the Western Lands. Go rest and then we'll leave soon." With that Ichiro left to go back to his guest leaving Kagome to her own devices for the rest of the duration of their stay.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I realized that in the prologue I said House of the Immortal Moon and House of the House of the Rising Sun but never specified which land the Rising Sun or who the Rising Sun heir was. I'd like to clarify that one here- the two mated to solve that problem was Inu no Taisho and Akiko; Sesshomaru's mother will become an important figure head in chapters to come- as will Ichiro's and Kagome's mother. **_

_**To Sassy Strawberriez: I realize that my form of writing is not for everyone and therefore not everyone will like how I write. However, I'd like to point out no one made you sit and read my story; you could have easily closed the tab or gone to a new story. I'm sorry you didn't like it. **_

Chapter Two-

Kagome took one last look at her home for the past few centuries. She was going to miss it, but her brother said there was nothing else that the monastery could offer her. Following her brother she readjusted her pack. Everything was extremely quiet leaving her to dwell on her thoughts. They quickly turned to Midoriko. _'I wonder how her journey is going. I miss my friend and hope all is well.'_

"Sesshomaru-sama, when are we expected to reach the Western Land," Kagome finally asked breaking the silence that was weighing down on them.

"This Sesshomaru was not given an exact date of return, just to collect and return."

"Excellent. This Ichiro has need to stop by a sword master." Sesshomaru just cast him a side long glance, annoyance clear in his eyes at another stop that he did not anticipate. "Kagome is in need of her own sword suited for her own purposes." With that Ichiro changed directions and stared heading Northwest to where he remembered the sword-master who created his sword lived.

"If your sibling has learned all she can then why do we walk? Why not run or change into an orb," Sesshomaru more stated then asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama with all due respect, I was trained the past several centuries in the way of the mikos. I was never able to learn about how to make an orb, or use my demon speed properly as there had been never been a chance for me to learn as my Outo-san and Oka-san hadn't lived long enough to teach me," Kagome responded her head hung down with her hair covering her face. She was hiding unshed tears.

Who was she to cry for the parents she'd never known. Ichiro was the one who'd know and lost everything. She was just a reminder of what he lost. The price he paid to keep her safe when he could have helped their parents. She felt Ichiro's presence in front of her but kept her face down.

Ichiro gently lifted her face up, "I will teach you soon Kagome. For now let's just get your sword. We can learn when we're at the Palace of the Immortal Moon." Ichiro then turned and continued walking. His short black hair blowing in the wind, Sesshomaru followed suit leaving Kagome standing there. Looking at the two of them, similar tall builds, lean muscular, one could mistake them for twins, except the contrasted as much as the Sun and the Moon.

Ichiro's eyes and face were soft and inviting whenever he was with someone he cared for. Sesshomaru's eyes and face stayed cold and uncaring. Finally Kagome followed after them, not wanting to be left behind.

"Is it necessary for us to climb up this mountain, Ichiro," Kagome asked staring up the taller than life mountain. The ominous clouds hung over the top half of the mountain keeping it hidden from view.

Sesshomaru felt the need to roll his eyes- but such a thing was beneath him. If it wasn't for her and her brother's insistence she get her own sword they wouldn't have to deal with this mountain. Or if her brother taught her demon ways instead of having the monks poison her mind then they could have flown up the mountain. "Of course you silly girl it is necessary for us to climb this mountain. Only Totosai is the best swords maker and he lives at the top," Sesshomaru responded in his cold tone.

Kagome glared at him before starting to walk towards the mountain. Who was he to call her a silly girl? She'd show him, she'd be the first one to the top of the mountain! Saying a small enchantment she turned the staff she was carrying into a small totem and strung it on a string she had on her neck. Fondling the staff she remembered how she obtained it.

_Just before they were to exit to start on their journey Kagome's sensei stood in front of the monastery's door. "Before you leave there is a gift to be given. Come here child," he said as he motioned Kagome forward. She bowed to her sensei as a monk came forward with a twisted necklace._

"_This is for you to wear at all times, it will help protect you when you are weak in battle," the Sensei said as the monk put the necklace on her neck. It came down to about her chest, stopping a bit above it. _

"_On this chain you can attach any weapons you achieve by making them into totems. It is wise to only put your holy weapons on it though as too much demonic powers can cancel the protection spells we placed on it. For your first weapon to begin your journey we give you this staff."_

_At this Kagome was presented with a golden staff, at the top it had a circle that was woven like the exact design of the necklace, on the circle of the staff was a total of 10 black jewels carved out in the center so they were enclosed around the circle. _

"_The black jewels are to represent the night of the new moon, meaning the House of the Eternal Moon, while the woven bands symbolize you and the creation you are. A High Priestess, yet a full demon, a contradiction in either worlds, this staff was designed for you and will split into Sais if you ever find yourself in terrible danger. You may only turn them into Sais if you unlock the mystery to this staff. We wish you luck Kagome and should you need help just call upon the monastery and the monks left will always help you." _

_With that said and Kagome given the enchantment they were allowed to pass through the doors. _

Looking up the mountain, Kagome took the first steps up the treacherous pass to see the demon that was to make her a sword. Ichiro watched Kagome and made sure she was far enough up before he stopped Sesshomaru.

"Prince Sesshomaru, it would do you well to treat my sister with respect. I was there when you were born and you are only about a century older than she is. Now you may not like it but she _is_ royalty and you _will_ treat her with the respect that she deserves. I don't want any more snide remarks about her from this point forward. Do I make myself clear," Ichiro said, while growling at Sesshomaru.

"Hn."

Ichiro let out another growl before turning and running to catch up to Kagome. When he reached up with her, he squeezed her shoulders and smiled down at her. He knew she was becoming highly efficient in hiding what she was feeling behind her eyes and a mask.

"Come little sister, we've much to do. Sesshomaru, I'd like to propose a race. Whoever one of us that can reach the top first without using demonic powers, won't have to hunt for the rest of the journey to the Western Palace."

"This Sesshomaru does not partake in such childish behaviors."

Kagome snorted before turning around and breaking into a run. "Kagome! The race hasn't started," Ichiro shouted after her.

"You never said when," she called back. Ichiro shook his head as he started running. Sesshomaru sighed, but not one to be outdone too started running. Even though he'd been farther behind than the other two he quickly caught up to them and keeping steady pace with them, until they were three-quarters of the way up the mountain. When they reached that point all three of them broke into a dead sprint.

When they reached the top it was Sesshomaru who won followed by Ichiro then Kagome. "No fair," pant, "you cheated," Kagome stated as she heaved for breath. While it had been an exhilarating run, she hadn't run that much ever, and as such ran out of stamina.

"Perhaps if you ran more you wouldn't of gotten so out of breath, princess," Sesshomaru said as a smirk played across his face.

Kagome let out a small laugh, "It appears the Western Prince does joke!"

Ichiro shook his head, mirth dancing in his eyes before he looked at the skeleton head in front of him. "Come, let's get this over with." With that he led them into Totosai's home calling out for the sword smith.

A puff of smoke rolled out and then from within it came a black outline followed by a middle aged youkai. He had buggy eyes, but he was a statue of six foot tall with a gray hair, that was balding from his head. "Ah, Ichiro, I've been expecting you. The fang you sent me is wonderful, but I need to speak with the beautiful young lady before I can finish it."

With that he motioned Kagome forward and led him to where he made his swords. Sitting in front of a mantel there on the top of it laid a beautifully crafted sword. The handle was polished silver with black leather covering where the hand goes and held down with a light golden thread. On the hilt there were two black pearls on either side before leading to the blade itself. The blade had a simple design of a black and white line. The black started at the bottom of the hilt and curved down to mid-blade. The white touched the gold strand and curved its way back up to into the hilt.*

"This is the sword Kazumi, which means beautiful and harmony. Kazumi is forged from a fang of your mouth that your brother retrieved for me. She is a unique sword. The black line represents your demon side, while the white represents your purity side. This sword can handle both of your powers. It will also offer you protection. Before their death your parents had left me part of themselves. Enough for two swords, one was to be forged into another sword for your brother which he will be gifted with tonight, the other was for yours.

"It was their last wish that these essences would be laced into these swords to help protect and guide you. Now, Princess, I ask of you, do you feel worthy to be the owner of Kazumi. Think about your answer because with only the right one will she come to you."

Kagome stood there for a moment before letting her head hang low. "No, I don't feel like I would be worthy of such a tremendous sword. It is because of me that my Lord and my Lady mother didn't survive that day. If I had never been brought about, then maybe things would have turned out differently. It's my entire fault they are dead and why Ichiro suffers each day. I only wish to help him live, but I'm just a constant reminder of what he's lost." A tear fell onto Kazumi.

With that tear Kazumi hummed to life and started glowing a blue color before appearing in Kagome's hands.

"Princess Kagome, Lady of the Northern Lands and Daughter to the House of the Eternal Moon, Kazumi is happy with your answer. She is pleased to have such a wonderful owner who feels so passionately about her family and will serve you for all your days. I have here a scabbard for her, made from Bokusenou's bark. Now we should return to your brother."

With that Totosai stood up and grabbed a sword from behind him and led Kagome back to the front where they'd left Ichiro and Sesshomaru. "My Lords, Kagome has been presented with a sword, before you take your leave I would like to present Lord Ichiro with a gift. This sword was crafted for you, to be given when it was deemed time for you to have it. Safe travels to my Lords and Lady."

That said Totosai bowed and headed back to where he'd been. Ichiro looked at the sword he was given for a moment before placing it in his obi. He then turned and walked back outside calling back an order to move out.

Kagome followed behind with her head hung low. She'd already enchanted her sword and it clanked with her staff on her neck. She placed her hand over them and silenced them with a charm. She knew why her brother was acting so sad.

"Ichiro, might I suggest we use my youkai cloud? I would like to return to the palace so I can continue my duties." Sesshomaru said in his bored tone. Ichiro just nodded his head. At his okay Sesshomaru stood next to the two siblings and formed his cloud and let it extend to both Ichiro and Kagome. Once it recognized them and he knew it would hold them he took off in the direction of the Western Palace.

Inu no Taisho paced his office. With Sesshomaru gone to collect the heirs to the North he took it upon himself to patrol the lands. Ever since his mate had caught him with a human and left he'd been lonely. He hadn't meant for her to leave and missed her. But while on patrol a human hime caught his attention. He couldn't help himself. He seduced her and took pleasure in her warm body.

He ravished her body for days. When he realized what had happened he pulled away, but by that time she was marked as a concubine and he could smell the pup within her. Not going to leave her behind he told her to pack her things he'd be back for her within a month.

That time was almost up and he didn't know how Sesshomaru was going to act to this. Inu no Taisho felt something that he hadn't felt in a while though with that hime. She was beautiful and warm, she reminded him of his mate. With a sigh he formed his light orb and flashed off to where she was to collect her.

Sesshomaru saw his home in sight and sped up his cloud a bit more. Kagome looked up to see what made the cloud speed up and was awed by the scene she saw. Surrounded by a high wall was the palace of the Immortal Moon. It was about five stories tall and made with a white brick that glinted off of the sun. The building looked like it was influenced from a different place other than Japan. She looked over the side of the cloud and saw the hugest garden she had ever seen. There were trees and all sorts of plants. This took up at least one half of the land in-between the wall and the palace. The other half was taken up by buildings and bare grounds. Kagome's eyes picked up several people practicing sword techniques- she figured that must have been their training grounds.

Slowly the cloud started to descend to the ground jarring Ichiro out of his thoughts. Looking around he noticed much hadn't changed with the palace.

"Welcome to the Palace of the Immortal Moon," Sesshomaru said in a bored tone as they touched down in front of the doors. He led the way forward and opened up the door to see a kappa bowing low on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! You've returned! This Jaken is pleased to see you!" the groveling toad said bowing lower and lower at each step Sesshomaru took in.

"Jaken! Where is my father," Sesshomaru commanded, not even looking at the toad.

"Sir, he's away on business. He said if you were to return before he did that you were to show the guests to the two rooms given to them as pups in the Western Wing and he'll be back as soon as he could."

"Hn." Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder. "Follow."

Sesshomaru then led the way to their rooms. He didn't remember them ever being here, all he remembered was memories of his mother leaving this place.

A maid came out from the room next to his and bowed. "Milord, Lord Ichiro's room is ready across the hall, Lady Kagome's is almost finished, we had to modify a few things. If you could just wait a few moments or show Lord Ichiro his room we'll be done shortly."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They'd been gone for two weeks! They should have had those rooms ready! He motioned for Ichiro to follow him as he led him to his room. A maid opened the door as Ichiro was shown in and left to his own matters. Before fully entering he turned around, "Sesshomaru, I'd like to speak with your later this day. I'll meet you in your father's study." With that Ichiro fully entered his room and closed the door.

Turning around Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome and she followed him. He led her down a hallway before another made stopped him. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you leading Lady Kagome?"

"To her room."

"Lord Sesshomaru, her room is the one located to the left of yours."

_Why is her room next to mine? That's normally the place reserved for the mate to be. _He growled lowly before turning around and showed Kagome her room before leaving her in the doorway in awe.

Kagome looked around the room; she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The walls were a dark royal purple with a black design around the top. At one end on a raised dais was a king sized bed with a light purple bed pattern. There were two doors on one wall, as well as a changing screen. A small sitting area and vanity on one wall, the other was taken up by a huge door that opened up into a balcony.

Kagome closed her door as she went to look in the two doors located in her room. Opening one she saw a wardrobe, mostly full, of kimonos and training garb. Closing that door she opened up the other room to see an inside hot spring. The room was beautiful, and Kagome couldn't believe it. She was used to the simple life of the monastery, and now she was in a room fit for a Lady.

"Sesshomaru thank you for meeting with me," Ichiro said as he stared out the window in Inu no Taisho's window. "I've a request for you. I would like for you to help Kagome learn her demonic powers. When InuTaisho-sama returns I'm going to spend most of my time with him and traveling to meet with Northern soldiers in hiding. I'd also like for her to get used to other peoples fighting styles. She will be useful in the fight along the lines, so I'd like for her to be prepared for anything."

"And why is it you're requesting this Sesshomaru to do this job?"

"From what this Ichiro has heard you're one of the best, and I only want for my sister to have the best she can have."

"I will train her then. Have her ready in the morning."

Sesshomaru left his father's study. He was crossing the grand foyer to go to his room and rest when the door opened. His father walked in, Sesshomaru turned to greet him, until a small woman walked in with him…a human woman. Angered Sesshomaru turned and continued on his way.

Inu no Taisho looked up just in time to see the back of his son. He didn't realized that in that moment he was losing one of his children.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three-

It was midafternoon when a knock came at Kagome's door. Standing she went to the door, opening it up she saw Ichiro. "Oni-san! Please enter," Kagome said as she stepped aside motioning him in. Kagome hurriedly moved and put the scroll she'd been reading back into her pack.

"Kagome, I know I said that I'd train you when we got here, but I've some bad news for you. I realized on the trip that I'd be busy working with Inu no Taisho-sama and other generals to try to get our lands back. As such I've asked Sesshomaru to train you. He has agreed. You're to meet him tomorrow morning at dawn by the training fields. For now change into one of your nicer kimonos we will be joining them for dinner in a few hours some maids will help you with your hair."

Ichiro turned and started making his way out of her room when her voice stopped him. "Ichiro-san, have I made you angry with me?" He turned to see Kagome looking out the window, slight misting in her eyes.

"No Kagome." Ichiro walked back to Kagome and put a hand on her cheek. "You're my baby sister, and I want to take you back to the life that I had when I grew up, back in our lands." He watched as a small smile pulled at her lips. "I'll see you at dinner." Ichiro kissed her forehead as he exited the room so Kagome could get ready.

Kagome walked into the room that held the hot spring and washed for a few minutes before getting out and going back into her room. She walked over to her pack and pulled out a wrapped up leather package. Pulling on the binding it opened up to reveal the colors of her native house on a kimono. She laid it out gently on the bed. It was one of the few things she had from her home.

Opening it she pulled on the ___hadajuban*____that was a pure black_ color, then she pulled on the nagajuban*, which was a sheer silver color. Tuning the black into a shimmering dark gray, looking in the mirror she was looking different than she ever saw herself. While she was at the monastery, she never wore anything but hakamas and haori, or her mother's outfit.

Sighing she added on four more layers before pulling on the hanten* of her furisode*. The hanten had was a pure black color with a picture of a full moon rising over a snow topped mountain. She grabbed the silver obi and wrapped it around her waist before tying it and setting her eri* so that it showed only the nape of her neck, in a round shape. She didn't like the way some women squared their collars.

She applied a light powder and a pink lip balm and pulled her hair up into a traditional bun just as there was a knock on the door. "Coming," she called out as she stood up and pulled on her tabi*. She opened the door to reveal Sesshomaru.

"My father requests that I escort you to dinner. Follow."

Kagome bowed before exiting the room and following a few foot steps behind Sesshomaru to the dining room. They walked through what looked to be a grand dining room, before entering a smaller room concealed in the wall. "This is where we family and close friends take our meal."

Kagome looked around the room; it was small with a table that sat about twelve people. The table looked to be made of a foreign sturdy wood, while the walls were painted a royal blue color. Hey eyes averted to what Sesshomaru was doing when she heard the scrape of a chair. He nodded his head for her to sit there. Once she sat down he took the seat two up from her.

Then entered in Ichiro in his royal garb and he sat right next to her. "You look very lovely Kagome." Kagome nodded her thanks as the door opened and revealed a person Kagome didn't know. He stood about as tall as Sesshomaru, maybe a slight bit shorter in statue, but he looked to have the same muscle amount, if not more. His hair was pulled up in a top knot and came all the way down to his calves, and his eyes looked like molten gold. His skin was kissed by the moon, and had two blue stripes on either cheek. His forehead also had a blue crested moon like Sesshomaru.

Kagome could see slight differences in them, but if they stood side to side, one could almost mistake them for twins. Kagome's nose then twitched and she picked up the scent of something overly sweet, like pure sugar and vanilla. Looking behind the enchanting man she saw what she smelled.

Standing behind the man was a woman of medium stature, who had brown eyes and long dark brown- almost black hair. She looked completely out of place. There was something that was different about her. She didn't look like a mate, so who was she and why was she here?

Ichiro stood and signaled for Kagome to do the same. Following her brother's movement she partially bowed to the new comer. "InuTaisho-sama it's been a long time since I last saw you. Where is Lady Akiko? I know she's the last of the House of the Rising Sun, with the exception of Sesshomaru her son, but I thought she was here?"

"Please sit, Ichiro, Kagome. You're my honored and esteemed guests, and the children of what had been a dear friend. Akiko -," Inu no Taisho started before he was cut off with a growl.

"You've no right to speak her name father. You dishonor her and her family with what you did to drive her away, and with bringing that filth into the Palace of the Immortal Moon," Sesshomaru growled out before standing and sweeping away. Kagome stared at his back in wonder.

"I'm sorry, but Akiko has left back for the Eastern Lands to find a suitable replacement to take over the House of the Rising Sun. I'd like to introduce you both to Izayoi; she's a human hime from a village in the Western Lands."

"It's good to meet you Lady Izayoi. May I be excused," Kagome requested. At the nod of Ichiro's head she stood up and left the room. Finding her way to the great foyer, she opened the main doors and walked out into the gardens. Finding a secluded path, she started wandering down it.

She came to a sakura tree and placed her hand on it. "You've seen great happiness, and many sorrows dear friend. You wish to make a change but know you can't." A tear fell out of her eye of what the tree was expressing to her.

"What are you doing," a cold voice asked behind her. With a gasp she turned around to see Sesshomaru.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama," she said bowing. "I was walking in the gardens when I felt a calling to this tree. It has known great sorrow."

"It was this Sesshomaru's mother's tree. She brought it over when she came from the Eastern lands and planted it here. She said it brought her peace knowing her home came with her when she had to mate for a war between the two lands to stop."

Kagome nodded her head showing that she'd heard him. "You still didn't answer this Sesshomaru's question.

"I was born with a gift, Sesshomaru-sama. I'm able to feel the presences that live in the plants. Each one always has a story to tell if it wishes, sometimes they just wish for a companion to be near them if they feel alone, and so they'll call out to me you could say." Kagome responded to the question before letting her hand drop from the tree, feeling that it was now comforted in the fact that its sorrows are known and someone does still care for it.

"Sesshomaru-sama may I ask a question."

"Hn."

"Where is your Lady mother? I'm sure she has to be beautiful with how you turned out," Kagome said with a blush looking away.

Sesshomaru looked at her before responding. "She left when I was about three centuries. I know she still lives, but I believe it was my father's indiscretions that drove her away. It's time to retire, Kagome. Remember to meet me in the training area at dawn."

Kagome bowed before making her way back to her rooms.

"Ichiro, would you accompany me to my study for a few moments," InuTaisho asked after dinner was finished. At Ichiro's nod, InuTaisho led the way to his study.

"I have a few thoughts for you that will make the north even more impenetrable when we claim it back," InuTaisho said once they settled down in the study.

"And what would that be InuTaisho-sama?"

"To unite the House of the Immortal Moon with the House of the Eternal Night, to ally yourself in such a way with the West would make others thing before attacking. It is this Inu no Taisho's belief that because such an alliance bond wasn't made that it didn't keep others from thinking of not attacking the north in the past."

"How do you intend to do this?"

"A mating."

"No offense InuTaisho-sama, but you have no daughter in which to be given away to be mated."

"I wasn't referring to having you mate. Your father and I had discussed the possibility before he died and were going to do it, but unfortunately, he died before we could start negotiations. I'm speaking of your sister and my son."

"Are you saying to mate my sister and the only other heir to the North if something should happen to me, to your son? With all due respect she hasn't set a foot inside her home lands in over nine centuries, let alone even gone to the shrine her mother built, that is hidden to all but those loyal to the north," Ichiro cried in an outrage.

InuTaisho looked at Ichiro at his outburst. "Yes I am. It would be good for both parties, _and_ your best option for her! What if you don't claim back the North and you die trying to do it? What would she be left with then? Nothing! Now sit down pup and think rationally," InuTaisho growled to him.

Ichiro growled back at him, before sitting down. He averted his eyes before saying, "She's all I have left, out of our family and our legacy, she's all there is. More and more I see okaa-san in her every day. I know she tries to hide it but she has the same heart of gold, and the way of making the world around her come to life. She's my baby sister and for centuries I've kept suitors from trying to take her away from me. Then here you come in and ask me to give her up to your son. I don't know if I can lose her."

"She won't be going anywhere, and she'll still be your sister."

"Give me a few moments." Ichiro watched off into space, "If I say yes, I need your guarantee that she will not be harmed and he will never stray from her."

"Of course, I would never let him hurt his mate, and he knows better."

"Then a mating shall be done."

Dawn arose to see a lone figure on the training fields going through fighting motions- flowing through one pattern to another, until another sword hit the one that was in motion. "Your form is good, but that's not what you're learning today."

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said stepping back and bowing.

"I already know how you fight, and that you were taught well. This Sesshomaru is going to teach you how to use your demonic powers in a fight, not just your holy ones. For instance, This Sesshomaru has poison claws, a whip, can make a "cloud" or an orb to transport with. Black inu's tend to be able to have an orb, super speed, acid claws, and the ability to make a power ball."

"Meditate, and try to find your inner demon and connect with your demon powers, and that's all we're doing today."

Kagome nodded before getting into a meditation position with Sesshomaru and threw up a barrier to keep others out. Sinking into her mind Kagome started meditating.

_I think he wants you to talk to me. _

'_Who's that?'_

'_Well I'm part of you. I'm the part Sesshomaru is trying to connect you too,' the voice said as Kagome came out in a field looking at a replica of herself, just with red eyes. _

'_Wow. So you're the part I've been neglecting for the better part of my life.'_

'_Unfortunately so, but I understand. With brother not training us and you not having father you wouldn't be able to connect with me. What do you think of new male?'_

'_He's distant.'_

'_He could be a mate.'_

'_I couldn't mate him!'_

'_Why not?'_

'_I'm an heir to the North. I've people to think of and Ichiro-chan would never let me mate a different Lord of a land!'_

'_If you say so, but we like him, and it would be great to have him.'_

'_He's so sad. The tree last night-'_

'_-is sad for him.'_

'_How do I connect to you and learn my powers?'_

'_Oh that's easy.'_

'_How?'_

'_You're doing it now. To use the powers we have just think of how you would with your holy ones. It's all the same, just differences in nature.' _

'_I see.'_

'_Yes. For now we need to pay attention. Brother and other males pack are coming to us.'_

Kagome then came out of her meditation to see what her inner beast said was true. Ichiro and InuTaisho were coming. She looked to Sesshomaru to see he was still in meditation. She just hoped he came out of it, because she knew better than to interrupt a meditating demon.

'_Beast.'_

'_Master.'_

'_You had something to say.'_

'_Yes. Found mate.'_

'_This Sesshomaru does not need a mate.'_

'_But mate will be wonderful.'_

'_One is not needed.'_

'_This one wants pups and pack. She can give us that.'_

'_Again one isn't needed.'_

'_She give great strength and will protect us and pups.'_

'_Just who do you think is a mate for This Sesshomaru.'_

'_The new female.'_

'_My father's whore is not to be mate.'_

'_Other female.'_

'_This Sesshomaru doesn't need to mate the Princess Kagome.'_

'_Yes. We need her.'_

'_No we don't.'_

'_Mate.'_

'_This conversation is over.' _

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Kagome near him and growled. "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama," she said bowing. "But Ichiro-chan and Inu no Taisho-sama are coming."

Sesshomaru looked around and noticed by this time the barrier was gone and his father and her brother were indeed coming for them. He repressed the urge to roll his eyes as he stood up gracefully.

"This Inu no Taisho is pleased to find you both here, you are to follow." With that he turned and walked back towards the castle. Ichiro fell in line with Kagome and gave her a look that made her know that she was about to have to obey what she was going to be told, and she knew she wasn't going to like it.

InuTaisho led them back to a family room where he had a maid bring tea and Izayoi. "How was your meditation?"

"It wasn't worth the time This Sesshomaru put into it. There were more important things This Sesshomaru should have done."

InuTaisho nodded as tea was brought in as was Izayoi. "My lord, there's a person requesting for your audience, immediately."

"They can wait, this is important."

"Sir, I asked her to wait because you were in a meeting, she said to tell you that if it concerns anything with Sesshomaru she deserves to be in on it."

"Did she give a name," InuTaisho growled out.

"Akiko."

_'What is she doing here?' _

_'Trying to ruin pups life.'_

Before InuTaisho could say anything he heard Sesshomaru say send her in. He ground his teeth and tried not to growl. The door then opened to reveal Sesshomaru's mother. Kagome glanced at her and gasped. She was beautiful!

Her hair flowed down her back with a golden silver hair color, here eyes were a purple with yellow iris, her face was pale and flawless with two purple stripes on each side of her cheeks. The marking on her forehead was a crescent moon joined with a golden sun. She was of medium stature, and you could see where Sesshomaru got his facial features from. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her kimono was of a flowing purple with white cranes flying on the sleeves and the back of it.

'_How could InuTaisho-sama not want her? She looks amazing.'_

"Mate, how wonderful to see you again. Now why is it you have something planned for my son without my consent? I have equal say in what happens with him. Oh have a new toy with you I see. My how far you have fallen, dear Mate."

"Akiko if you insist on being here for this you will sit and know your place," roared Inu no Taisho. "I will not tolerate you slandering me in front of others! As for what is about to be announced, you don't have a say in it because you walked out of his life nine centuries ago!"

Akiko just snorted before sitting gracefully next to Kagome. "You won't hear anything more from me, but go ahead, tell them what you have planned."

InuTaisho growled at her before looking at Sesshomaru then Kagome. "Last night, Ichiro and this Inu no Taisho, were talking in my study. It has been agreed upon by both parties that a union between the North and the West would be for the best of both houses."

Kagome looked at Ichiro and asked "What does he mean?"

Ichiro looked at Inu no Taisho who nodded before looking at Kagome and gently taking one of her hands, being mindful of his claws. "My dear sister, what he is saying that The House of Immortal Moon and The House of Eternal Night will forever be entwined. You're to be mated to Sesshomaru, in a year- if not sooner. Kagome, you're to be the next Lady of the Western Lands when Sesshomaru takes over."

Kagome looked at him as if she was stunned before yanking her hand out of his. "What! How could you do this to me Ichiro? What happened to going back to the north together and going home," Kagome asked, as a few tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kagome, listen to me, this is for the best of everything. Father would have done the same thing, and was going to, so this is following what he wants."

"That was before he died!" Kagome then ran out of the room and out to the Sakura tree that she formed a connection to the night before. "How could he do this," she whispered to the tree before it blew it's petals down, trying to obscure her from vision.

"Father, is this true," Sesshomaru questioned.

"Of course it is my son. Your dear father wants to mate you off to someone without even asking you. Much like he liked to go see his human toys without even so much as thinking of how it would affect others," Akiko responded.

"Silence! Yes, Sesshomaru you are to mate Kagome, the public announcement is being made tonight in front of the court."

"I see." Sesshomaru then stood and left the room.

Inu no Taisho sighed before looking to Ichiro who was staring at the door Kagome- and Sesshomaru- left through with a ghost look on his face. "Ichiro, is something bothering you?"

"What have I done," was all he heard.

Sesshomaru didn't know where he was headed but he was following Kagome's scent of rain and dusk. Why he was following her scent he didn't know, maybe it was because of his new duties to see to her, or maybe it was his own desire to seek her out. When he found her the scent of salt was in the air and she was sitting curled up under the Sakura Tree. "There's nothing wrong with her my son," Akiko said, when she found Sesshomaru staring at her. "She's a rather beautiful creature, and will do you justice."

"I know. She'll need a mother-figure in her life. Will you help?"

"I will help her as long as I can. The poor thing has had such a horrible life, all she wanted was to see her home again."

"I will take her there."

"It was foretold you know. Your mating. It will go better than mine with your father did. She is rather fragile though, don't leave her for a concubine, or anyone else. She's a rare gift, and I think my tree is rather fond of her, and it doesn't like anyone."

"I know."

Akiko smiled at the few words her son was using. She missed the little one that used to jump in her arms, and she missed having a pup in general. She wished she could have another, but she doubted her mate would ever give that to her, not with his new human being pupped. "Go to her Sesshomaru. I'll be in my old chambers, bring her to me when she awakens."

'_Poor mate. So sad.'_

_'Hn.'_

_'We care for mate?'_

_'We will care for her, as is our duty.'_

_'Mate need love.'_

_'This Sesshomaru will try to care for her as you want.'_

His beast just purred and vibrated his chest as Sesshomaru walked over and picked up Kagome, setting her in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder as he sat down under the Sakura tree- who enclosed them both.

* * *

I'm going to end it there for a night, seems like a good place to pick up with. I know Sesshomaru seems a bit soft, but it won't always be like that. I loved the little ending, but difficult times are going to come. However Sesshomaru's nature to her now will always be that of a warmer one, since now that it is known to him and his beast she will be their mate, as such times of them alone will be similar to this. Akiko's appearance is going to be important, and help Kagome out, while being a grounding and irritation to Inu no Taisho.

Until Next time!

The description of the kimono and how it works was researched, and the terms listed at the bottom where the correct Japanese terms for the words:

Eri- Neckband  
Hadajuban- first inside layer  
Nagajuban- second inside layer  
Tabi- sock

To My reviewers:

. thank you for your review, and I hope you find this chapter appeasing to your tastes.

Loveinthebattlefield Happy New Year to you as well. I hope this is soon enough of a posting for you, since I have a story line and plot in my head, postings should go quick, but you never know what life holds.

Ice-Kitusne-317 InuTaisho's character will be portrayed as slightly moronic, as he's going to be more focused on what he wants and not his son like he should be. Yes Inuyasha will be in it, how huge a part is not known, but it will probably be at least a bigger role than Ichiro's and Kagome's father. As for the strawberry review, I was not affected by it, each is entitled to their own opinion, but the fact that she didn't like it and made herself read it is on her. Hope you like this chatper!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A rape/sex WILL occure in this chapter, will I show it no. Eventually I will have lemons and limes and all that fluffy stuff, but it is important for the future of this story that you know that it happens. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 4-

InuTaisho was pacing around his office, his mate was back in his home as well as his human lover. And now he could smell his mate coming into heat, which was making his beast howl to go conquer her, and make his bitch see her place. InuTaisho growled to his beast, but it didn't stop talking. His eyes kept flickering back and forth to red, with the red staying in control longer than the gold.

For the first time in a long time InuTaisho was losing control of his beast. And the beast's mind was on one thing. Pup mate.

Akiko was pacing in her rooms. She couldn't believe InuTaisho would try to do this without even consulting her! She may have left when he became unfaithful but she was his mate! And Sesshomaru was her son! She started growling at the thought but then she started thinking of Kagome. She remembered her when she was just a pup and would pull on Sesshomaru's hair and tag along with him wherever he went.

Thinking back to when they'd both been so little brought a slight smile to her face. Kagome annoyed poor Sesshomaru so much, but he still would let her follow him around and teach her lessons. _'It's been a long time since I've held a pup in my arms. And soon my only one is going to be mated to my friend's daughter. They'll make a beautiful pair. But I wish for another, yet that will never happen. Inu doesn't love me like I loved him. He left me for a common whore!' _At that she snorted and the smile faded from her face.

Looking into a pendant on her necklace she whispered, "I'll take good care of her my friend." That's when she heard InuTaisho coming down to her room. 'What can he want.' The door opened to reveal a red-eyed inu, and that's when she realized. She wanted another pup, and as such sent her in heat. His beast wanted pups. 'Oh kami!'

Kagome started waking up, and the first thing she smelled was pine and a calm, crisp pond. Her pillow was extremely soft so she buried deeper into it, trying to forget what had happened. Sesshomaru looked down from watching the sun set to see his intended fighting waking up. He sighed knowing it was better to wake her and talk to her about all of this.

He'd spent the whole afternoon basking in her scent and feeling her warmth on his body, and decided it wasn't so bad to be mated to her. She was a beautiful girl- well demoness, and she seemed to have a good head on her shoulder. She picks up quick, and wasn't afraid to voice her opinion every once in a while. She'd make a fine mate, and a good future Lady of the West.

"Kagome."

Her hope to fall back asleep was crashed when her pillow started talking. She blinked her eyes open and looked up to see the face of Sesshomaru. She moved to stand and get away when she felt something tightening around her waist. She looked down to see his arms locked around them.

"Please let me up Sesshomaru. I wish to not be near you or anyone at the moment."

"Kagome, I was just as upset as you were, but calm down. We should communicate about it, because it really won't be that bad."

"Not that bad!" Kagome stated. "Your father and my brother decided to put us together without thinking of either of us or how we might feel. We hardly know each other, and there's no love!"

"How many people have you ever known that have mated out of love?"

"My parents did!"

"Then they were lucky. There normally is no such thing as mating because of love."

"I want love though! I don't want to mate just because someone says so!"

Sesshomaru sighed and he looked to the sky as if that would give him the answer. "We have a year to get to know each other. I will not pressure you, but just think about it and I will spend as much of my time as needed with you to show you this mating won't be a bad thing. You will be the only one to see what no one else gets to see, you'll be the only one let inside."

Kagome stopped her seething rage to look at Sesshomaru. He did look different than when she first met him. The mask was still there but his eyes. They were softer looking at her. Emotion actually showed there whereas before nothing would show in his eyes. Kagome let out a sigh and moved to sit back down next to Sesshomaru.

"All right Sesshomaru. I'll give this a shot, there's not much of a choice either of us have is there," Kagome asked looking up at him. A small smile crossed his face.

"Not much of one little Kagome."

~*~***WARNING! ****This will be where the rape seen takes place. If you do not like such DO NOT READ! You have been warned. ****WARNING!**~*~*~

"Inu no Taisho I have not invited you into my personal quarters. You need to leave. If you have having needs go see your human whore," Akiko said as she turned her back on the inuyoukai. Inu no Taisho growled at the rejection that his mate was giving him. He was alpha and if he wanted to mate her he would! If he wanted to rut with someone else he would!

He stalked across the room and gripped her upper arm with his hand, claws digging into her flesh. She hissed at him turning around to rip her arm out of his hand. His youki * flared around him slamming the door shut and sound proofing the room from what was about to happen. Akiko pushed her own powers against his causing Inu no Taisho to increase the amount of his almost choking her. When she was powerless to move against him he grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed in the room.

Stalking forward he shed his clothes as he stalked closer to her bed. When he reached her, he used a claw to rip her kimono off. Akiko finally found the will to move and growled at him to stop. He just grabbed his obi and bound her arms above her, weaving the obi around the bed post to where she couldn't move.

Moving onto the bed Inu used one hand to start rubbing and pinching her breast as his head descended on the other one. His other hand found his way down to her sex and started stroking her clit before entering into her folds with a quick and rough thrust of two of his fingers. Akiko growled out at him as he continued to stroke her as he switched his attentions to the other breast.

When Inu no Taisho felt she was wet enough he removed his hand and licked her juices off of his finger. As he went to go position himself, Akiko closed her legs and turned to the side. Inu no Taisho's eyes became redder as he turned her forcibly onto her stomach and lifted her ass into the air, mixing her arms into an X and keeping her from being able to move. He spread her legs apart as he thrusted his cock hard into her, burying himself deep in her.

His hands wrapped around her hips, claws digging into them as he started moving in and out of her, despite her efforts to get away. At each thrust he felt himself getting closer to the end and wanted to feel his mate's pussy clench his dick so he moved one of his hands to stroke her clit. He timed his rubbing intune with his thrust and soon against Akiko's will, she screamed out in pleasure as a climax hit her sending Inu no Taisho over the edge.

Each clench of Akiko's walls drew more and more semen out of Inu no Taisho and he kept himself buried deep into her waiting until he smelt the slight change in her scent. He stayed like that for about an hour when he smelt the change.

The red then faded from his eyes and awareness reached the more humane side of Inu no Taisho. His eyes grew wide at what happened. He quickly withdrew from her and let Akiko fall to the bed. As he looked down at her, he noticed the deep cuts into her hips and the arms that were tied above her head. He noticed that she was passed out so he unbound her hands, dressed himself and fled the room, and the castle headed out into the forest in the Western lands.

~*~*~*~**End of rape scene. You may continue**~*~*~*~

Kagome finally stood from her sitting position after sitting in silence with Sesshomaru for about two hours. It wasn't anywhere uncomfortable she was just going to go look for Akiko after Sesshou told her that she'd been best friends with her mom. She wanted to go find out more about her.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

"To see Lady Akiko, I'd like to know more about my mother." Sesshomaru just nodded as he turned his head to stare out towards the East as he felt his father leave the citadel in a hurry.

"If you need me Kagome, I'll be in the dojo." Kagome waved over her shoulder letting him know she heard as she walked towards Lady Akiko's rooms.

When she reached them she knocked on the door, upon receiving no answer she was going to leave until she smelt the metallic tang of blood. She slid open the door and saw Akiko- naked and bleeding from her arms and hips. She gasped and covered her mouth against the bile as she smelled the mix of the blood and sex.

She shut the door and turned to run to get Sesshomaru. When she reached the dojo she entered the door and didn't even stop to take off her shoes. She ran straight to Sesshomaru. "Come quickly!"

"Kagome, calm down. What can possibly be wrong? The citadel is completely safe."

"Please Sesshomaru, you must come."

Hearing the panic in her voice Sesshomaru stood up and let Kagome lead him to Akiko's room. Sesshomaru's eyes widened fractionally as he smelt his mother's blood. Opening the door quickly he saw his mother just now coming about.

He rushed over to her and helped her sit up. "Oka-san what happened." He asked her. She just looked away, stood up and walked to her wash room and shut the door. Sesshomaru's eyes were flashing between gold and red before he finally stood up and left the room.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said as he walked past her. He just tossed a cool look over his shoulder and continued on without a word to her. Kagome felt some tears prick her eyes but shoved them back. Who cares if he blows her off!

Kagome entered into Akiko's room and knocked on the door to the wash room. "Lady Akiko, would you like some help," Kagome asked.

"Come in Kagome."

Kagome slid open the door before sliding it shut. Slowly she helped her wash her wounds before using some of her healing powers to heal her. "Thank you Kagome. Now go find Sesshomaru. Don't let him brush you off like that. Just tell him I will be fine and see him on the morrow. Now if you will excuse me I will retire for the night."

At that Kagome left the room, shutting her door behind her and put up a barrier to protect her from anything malicious that will fall when the Lady of the Western Land wills it. She also had it send warmth to Akiko so she would know she was loved.

With that Kagome turned and used her powers to sense out Sesshomaru. When she finally pinpointed him she walked out to the training fields. She stood at the side of it watching him dance a deadly dance with his poisonous whip before finally walking into the field and intercepting his whip with her own pink and purple- youkai and reiki- whip. The whips intertwined before breaking.

"What do you want Kagome," he growled out ferally. Kagome walked slowly, but purposefully towards him. Ignoring him as he growled threats out to her, as she finally reached him she wrapped her arms around his waist and just held on, responding to his growls with a low- almost purr-like- growl of her own.

Finally his own arms came to wrap around her and Sesshomaru calmed down. "Come Sesshou." Kagome grabbed his hand and led him away from the now destroyed field to a willow tree that's branches dipped into a koi pond and would hide them from view.

As she sat down, she allowed for Sesshomaru to pull her close understanding that he may need it, especially as his beast had already claimed her. Letting him hold her for a while they just sat there in complete silence as the day finally drew to a close and night fell upon the lands.

Finally after sometime Kagome shifted to look at Sesshomaru, "I've a message for you."

"Hn."

"Lady Akiko says not to worry and she will see you tomorrow. I'm sorry that you had to see that Sesshomaru, but I didn't know who to get. I'm not exactly speaking with Ichiro and you're the only other person I even trust here."

"You were right to do so Kagome. I'm sorry for how I acted. I believe I know who did it as well. He will be taken care of. Come Kagome, let us retire for the evening."

"Are you alright now Sesshou?"

"Hn."

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru stood them up and set her on her feet and escorted her to her room, which was now next to his and was connected by a door. "Good night Kagome." With that Sesshomaru laid a chaste kiss onto her forehead and turned into his room.

_**A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted and I meant to have this out for Valentine's Day but things came up. I'm deeply sorry. I hope this makes up for it and I'll try to have one out soon. I'm looking for a beta-reader for all my mistakes and blunders to be fixed, because no matter the research I put in, I'll still forget something. Thanks for your patience now onto your reviews: **_

**Shinakimi: Thanks I'm glad you liked it. I hope to be posting more often soon. College is almost out for the summer.**

**Chii576: Thanks! Sesshomaru will still be the same except for when it comes to Kags, now that he's been told they're to be mated and his inner beast excepts it he can't be like he normally is to her so he'll be OCC there. Otherwise he'll be his normal cold self. **

**Loveinthebattlefield: It has been a great new year. Hope you like this chapter as much!**

**To all my other readers at you thank you for your support. Leave a review and hope you liked it. I'll try to get a new chapter out before my sister graduates college. If not I'll have it out shortly after!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning there will be highly adult concentrated articles in this chapter that are MA+! If you are under 18 please do not read. If you are over 18 and are squeamish about such things, there will be a warning put in place before such actions occur, as well as when it is over so you may continue. **

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

Chapter 5-

The next morning found the sun lazily creeping up over the tree line that surrounded the Western Fortress. It was slowly painting the sky with reds, pinks, and golds, tinting the surrounding sky a light blue that faded into a darker blue where the moon was saying its hellos and goodbyes to the sun for the moment. The birds were slowly waking from their pleasant slumber, making their songs slowly twinkle through the woods, creating a harmony of natural sounds. The squirrels and rabbits came out of their den and set about finding their food for the day. Deer started roaming through the woods to find the best clearings to graze in and teach their young about life in that day.

It was to this tranquility that the Inu no Taisho finally crossed over the gate into the Western Fortress. He was looking as pristine as he was yesterday- even after a night of fighting off lower level demons that were terrorizing his lands. The Taisho was looking forward to a pleasant morning of bathing and making love to his new second mate. It looked like his son had other plans in mind for him as he stood in front of the entrance to the citadel blocking anyone from entrance. His aura was tightly concealed but traces of his ire still escaped the bounds that the young heir had put up. His face as always hid his true intentions but his eyes slightly revealed his intentions, and they were set on blood.

Thinking nothing of this Inu no Taisho walked up to the front of the Citadel and said, "Sesshomaru, move aside. I have a bath to get to and a mate to attend to."

Sesshomaru made a low growl in the back of his throat. "You are a disgrace to the Taisho line. You are not allowed to enter the House of the Eternal Moon until the Western Lady has seen fit to return to her castle in the sky. This is to be for however long she remains in the citadel. That may be tomorrow or it could be until her late friend's daughter is mated. You are not allowed in here."

Inu no Taisho growled, "You pup have no right to tell me, _the Lord of the West_, where I can and can't be. Move aside."

"This Sesshomaru cannot allow such a dishonorable man into this house. The rape- even of that of one bearing a mating mark- is unforgivable in the west. You have committed a crime, lord or not. You are not allowed in. You gave up any right to touch the Lady of the West when you took that _whore_ for a mate." Sesshomaru spat at his sire.

Inu no Taisho was not in such a mood for his disrespectful son. His mood growing bleaker and bleaker, "If you do not let me in ungrateful whelp, I will have you bound by youkai suppressing chains and watch as I take your mother again and again until I throw her aside and show the both of you how you should treat my second mate."

Sesshomaru growled and didn't move, his eyes moving from their pure amber gold to a burnished gold. Inu no Taisho finally having enough of the disrespect let loose a howl that shook the castle and lunged at his son.

Kagome fitfully turned in her bed, her subconscious picking up a threat, one that needed to be eliminated, while she consciously tried to stay asleep. However, that failed when a howl shook the entire citadel. Shooting up Kagome sent out her aura in an attempt to find what made that noise. Her aura brushed Akiko's and Ichiro's. Both were still in their rooms. She found Sesshomaru missing however. His was mixed up with that of his father, and both were out for blood!

This made Kagome bolt out of her bed and quickly grabbed her own fighting creation, not thinking of how it was formed. The pants were like a second skin as much like the pants her mother had incorporated, polished black boots rose to just above her knees. The shirt covered her front completely, but the back and arm were left completely bare. It was something she only used when she knew she had to use an immense amount of power, and until today she'd never had to don it.

Quickly she pulled her long hair into a sloppy bun, and grabbed Kazumi and her staff before racing down to the front of the Citadel. Sword strapped securely to her back and staff hanging from her necklace, Kagome rushed out of the citadel to see the two taiyoukai lunging at one another, each aura laced with the intent to kill.

Knowing a stop must be put into place quickly she centered herself and drew on her reiki, before erecting two barriers around both of the taiyoukai. She made them larger almost touching before slowly shrinking them to make sure that the youkai inside would find the way to the middle. What she didn't expect was for Inu no Taisho to lunge at her barrier and start clawing viciously at it.

Sweating, Kagome started drawing on the forces of nature around her to strengthen the barrier around the tai, but it was all in vain as he broke it in a few more minutes. His eyes turned to her and she read the intent to kill her in them. Quickly she drew out her staff and made it full size. Gripping it in both of her hands she readied herself for the attack that she knew was to come.

What she was unprepared for was the speed that Inu no Taisho had. He was on her in mere moments and she lost all concentration on anything else just to block his attack. Filling her staff with her reiki she pushed it at the older tai before back flipping away to stand in more of an open ground.

"Foolish half blood, do you really think that you can defeat me? The Great Inu no Taisho! I don't think you can. In fact, I may just have to kill you for threatening me. It's a pity because you would have made a great mate for Sesshomaru, but this could be his punishment instead."

With that Inu no Taisho grabbed his sword and lunged at Kagome. He never got to her as he was stopped by a different blade. One that radiated power close to his own, he looked and saw the eyes of a near feral Sesshomaru. Quickly the older tai disarmed his son and knocked him out, before dragging him into the dungeon and pinned him up with youkai restrained cuffs. He forgot about the lithe woman promised to his son, who followed and stormed after him.

Kagome used her staff channeled with the power she had drawn from the earth and swung at the older tai with all her force. He stumbled and turned around his eyes still rimmed with red. He quickly grabbed and yanked her staff from her before knocking her into the wall holding her by her neck. He quickly put on youkai suppressant cuffs and grabbed a reiki suppressant necklace and put it on. Kagome struggled valiantly but with each binding put on her she slowly felt herself weakening before finally slumping down in defeat.

Not yet pleased with his victory the lord called for a soldier and commanded him to bring both of his mates to this room. Fearing his lord's wrath the soldier quickly brought the second mate first before going and getting the first and bringing her to the room. Akiko upon entering and seeing both Kagome and Sesshomaru changed went mad. She turned on her mate.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," she hissed at him, venom filling her voice. Kagome startled to hear Akiko lifted her head, making her chains tinkle. Akiko turned around and her features softened. "Don't worry dear; I'll have you both out of here."

**Warning Adult Content Starting here!**

Inu no Taisho laughed a dark laugh while stroking the hair of his second mate whom he had kneeling at his feet before he threw up a barrier barring passage in or out of this corridor and over the room. "None of you will be leaving until I say." He stalked over to Sesshomaru and backhanded him hard causing him to jerk awake. Feeling the restraints Sesshomaru growled at his sire only to be backhanded again.

"Stop it," Kagome hissed trying to get free to keep Sesshomaru from being beat, but the restraints stayed strong.

Inu no Taisho only chuckled darkly before turning around and grasping Akiko by her neck and pushing his youkai quickly into her before removing it just as quickly rendering her weak. "Both of you will learn your place otherwise Akiko will take the punishment for you both." Sesshomaru, upon hearing that, struggled in his chains making a macabre of sounds mixing in with his howls. "So you wish to disobey. My pet, watch as I teach these three the meaning of obedience that you have." Inu no Taisho said stroking her from her collar down to her breast before whipping around to face his first mate.

Quickly, he shred her of her clothing and divested him of his own. He pushed Akiko down on her knees, and forced her to open her mouth as he shoved his flaccid dick in her mouth. Grasping her hair, he roughly pulled her head back before slamming it forward, slowly making himself grow harder. When he felt Akiko start to come back to her sense he withdrew before she could get any ideas.

He forced her onto her hands and rubbed himself making him fully hard before ramming himself into her unprepared sex making her yelp in pain. Sesshomaru strained harder to get out of his binds, as he smelt the tears slowly rolling from Kagome's eyes and the yelps from his mother grow louder as he watched as his father roughly slammed into her time and time again, growing quicker and rougher as time went on. The scent of arousal that came from his father was disgusting.

"Izayoi, divest yourself of your clothing," he called over to the whore who was also scenting of arousal. She did exactly as he asked removing her clothing, showing no embarrassment at watching this humiliating display. "Come over here my sweet. You're such a good little bitch," Inu no Taisho purred. He yanked back Akiko's hair and growled at her, "you are going to start pleasuring her. If you make any move to hurt her I will make this ten times worse." Before shoving her face into Izayoi's sex and commanding her to start pleasuring his mate.

"Stop it please," Kagome called out, her distress evident. Akiko felt a sharpening sense of despair at not only her son having to watch this but Kagome as well. What did that poor girl ever do to incur this torture upon her? Had she known that the taiyoukai that was her mate would do this one day she would have never agreed to mate him.

When she took too long to start working on Izayoi, Inu no Taisho elongated his claws and sunk them with his poison into her hips, earning a yelp from her. While she was immune to his poisons it didn't mean they didn't hurt. Quickly she did what she was told as she halfheartedly lifted a hand to the whore that was stretched out on her back in front of her.

Inu no Taisho watched as he made Akiko start rubbing Izayoi, making his erection grow inside of her. He slammed even harder as Akiko found Izayoi's sweet spot and flicked at it making his second mate writher and moan. "Yes that's a good Akiko; now thrust your fingers into her dripping sex. That's it pump into her." He kept at his blistering pace before he decided he wanted to see Izayoi being eaten out.

Grabbing Akiko's head, he shoved it into Izayoi's sex demanding that she start licking and suckling from his mate. When she didn't he ran poison filled claws down her back, though she hissed in pain she still refused. Stopping Inu no Taisho stopped and pulled out before stalking over to the weeping Kagome, ignoring the now still Sesshomaru.

"Bitch you will do what I say or so help me I will hurt her," Inu no Taisho growled holding Kagome by her throat causing a choking noise to come from her, eliciting a growl from Sesshomaru who lunged towards his sire only to be stopped by his chains. Akiko fell to his command, and Inu no Taisho let the girl go.

Kagome instantly closed her eye no longer wishing to see the degradation before her and locked herself away in her mind to ignore the yelps and moans that came from the trio in front of her. Inu no Taisho quickly buried himself back into his first mate and began his pounding again as he watched Izayoi getting her pleasure. He was pleased to find out that she would accept pleasure from more than just him and had appreciated watching a local whore have sex with her shortly before he mated her.

He watched as Akiko's tongue came out to lick Izayoi as she sucked and nipped at the sweet spot, her fingers still working inside of her sex. Izayoi having not been touched since her mating quickly found her climax growing closer and closer started thrusting her hips and gripped Akiko's head shoving it closer into her sex before she finally found her pleasure moaning it out loudly.

Seeing Izayoi come to her completion, Inu no Taisho lost control and finally came in his first mate before pulling out and tossing her aside. He quickly descended upon Izayoi who opened up her legs even wider to accept him in-between them. He quickly latched onto a breast while his hand started massaging and tweaking her other breast. His semi-hard dick sprang back to life as he swiftly entered into Izayoi. But instead of the quick and hurtful pace he used with Akiko he slowly pulled out before slowly pushing back in. Slowly building up a fire in Izayoi, Izayoi wrapped her legs around her lover and cried out for him to fuck her harder. Never one to disappoint her, he quickly picked up his pace, the sound of his sack hitting her anus filled the chamber as his hand came down to stroke her clit, one took the juices that were flowing to rub his hand around her anus before thrusting a finger in. Izayoi moaned as he filled both of her nether entrances and began pumping them both with a ferocity that she craved. It wasn't long before she came hard a second time milking his cock, squeezing it making him come to completion with a roar**.**

**END OF ADULT CONTENT**

Akiko during this time wrapped herself in what was left of what she and been wearing before gingerly walking over to the wall that was holding her pup and Kagome hostage. Quickly looking she found the key and undid Kagome's bindings, the girl falling to the floor as the chains had held her above the ground, unable to stand on her feet. She tried to remove the collar but was only zapped. Smiling apologetically she moved to Sesshomaru quickly. Looking into his eyes she knew from this day forth he would no longer be the same. What little amount of emotion that had been left in his eyes was now gone. Replaced by a cool and calculating look, sighing she quickly released them before using her mating power to break the barrier and quickly led Sesshomaru and Kagome away.

The rest of that day found Kagome and Sesshomaru locked away in their rooms. Both refusing to see anyone; finally at night Kagome knocked on the partition that separated her and Sesshomaru's room. The partition only made two separate rooms while they remained unmated. Kagome's room would turn into a study and sitting room after the mating took place.

Hearing a 'hn,' Kagome opened the door and walked over to Sesshomaru, her eyes shone with unshed tears, her cheeks lined with trails from them. She only uttered a why before Sesshomaru's eyes softened a little from their coldness to envelope his mate-to-be in his arms. Her small body shook in his frame while he walked her over to the bed to sit with him as he held her tightly to him.

"I promise Kagome, that as long as I am alive you will _never_ have to see something like that again," he whispered as he stroke her hair, his instincts demanding retribution to the one who harmed her like this.

'_In time father, I will overtake you and I will harm you for doing this. To Kagome, to mother, and to the honor of the Taisho line; you will pay- this I swear.' _He felt as the trembling finally calmed and heard as Kagome's heart finally slowed to signal that she fell asleep. He laid her down and covered her, as he went to stand he felt a hand clasp his haori. He looked to see Kagome not willing to let him go. He grabbed Moko-moko off before draping it around her and watched as she clutched it. He walked back over to the desk in his room before he started reading and writing scrolls.

He stayed that way until he heard the whimpers coming from Kagome. He quickly set down what he was working on as he stood up and laid down next to her, and pulled her into his chest, rumbling softly. Quickly she settled down but refused to let him go again. He sighed as he fell asleep next to Kagome wrapped in her essence.

The next morning, he jerked to the world of reality by a pounding on his door. Looking down he saw Kagome coming hazily out of her sleep. She started shaking in fear, as Sesshomaru pulled her closer. "Sesshomaru, open this door," Inu no Taisho demanded. Sesshomaru just growled and pulled Kagome even closer as Inu no Taisho broke the door and pushed it in.

He paused at the sight of Sesshomaru clutching Kagome to him protectively, and their wrinkled clothes. His mind automatically knew that they had slept together that night and he was not pleased. However, he filed it away for later as Kagome closed any last possible space between her and Sesshomaru, her fear permeating the air as Sesshomaru's hate and disdain wafted from him.

"Ungrateful pup! How dare you miss your training," Inu no Taisho began glowering before a growl from behind him silenced him. He whirled around to see Akiko standing there.

"You selfish son of a bitch! Get away from them, now! If what you had done wasn't bad enough you are not going to terrorize them further. Move," Akiko exclaimed before using a power only a mother protecting her pups has and threw Inu no Taisho down the hall and entered the room.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome, I want you both to pack a bag. You're coming with me to my home. We leave immediately." Akiko quickly turned and headed back to her own quarters to make sure her servant was ready to go. Sesshomaru threw up a barrier to keep his father out while he quickly gathered clothes for both him and Kagome. Making sure to grab Kagome's bewitched bag that still held most of her things. Already called back, Kagome's staff and sword dangled- seemingly harmless- from her necklace, just below the necklace that was still cutting off her reiki.

They got to the front of that castle when Inu no Taisho finally stopped them. "If she leaves this citadel with that on, she'll die," he said coolly. There was no way he was letting his heir and future mate leave his home while Ichiro was out scouting the Northern lands. No he would have them both under his control so that he could exercise that control to keep the Northern lands indebted to him.

Sesshomaru growled before releasing his youkai and snapped the band off of Kagome's neck. The rush of all her reiki back left her weak as Sesshomaru held her up with one arm. "Threaten what's mine again, and you will never see what came at you," Sesshomaru said before stalking out of the door with Kagome in tow and Akiko behind them. Quickly they took off into the sky headed for the castle in the sky. Upon reaching it, Akiko led them to their rooms and left them to go to her own apartments.

While in there she finally let loose the spell she had hiding her scent and went to the bathroom and threw up. Looks like her bastard of a mate would get two more pups soon: one from his whore and one from her.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. But my muse decided to visit and I gift you with this. More to come next time!**


End file.
